Clynn Week 2020: 7 More Days of One-Shots
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Clynn Week returns as the coupling of Clyde McBride and Lynn Loud Jr. are the main focus of the day-by-day scenarios of seven different stories! Will Clyde and Lynn share their similar experiences with Lisa's Universal Machine? Will Lynn have to get used to being a cheerleader? What of Lynn's secret jealousy of Haiku? All this and more on Clynn Week! Clyde x Lynn
1. DAY 1: Monster AU

Well, I didn't think I do this again, but a new list came up, and this is probably going to be an annual thing, depending on what's going on in January! Regardless, Clynn Week is back once again! How does this work, you ask? Well, from January 6th to January 12th, I'm going to be writing one one-shot per day involving the pairing of Clyde McBride and Lynn Loud doing a very specific subject on that day... think of it as like a 'Zutara Week' that the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom usually does. As per usual, they will be up on my fanfiction account and DeviantArt! So, if you're on one or the other, check it out! Let's get started with our first one-shot! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 1: MONSTER AU**

It was another ordinary day in the Loud House, with Luna madly strumming her guitar outside her room, Leni and Lori giving an argument about which dress would fit them the best, and even Luan, Lucy and three of the youngest kids challenging each other to a pageant, much to Lucy and Lana's dismay, Lily's happiness, Luan willingness to go along with the idea, and Lola's excitement. But, just for this particular day, the interesting subject of matter happened in Lisa's room, where Clyde and Lincoln were sitting down with Lisa re-introducing a new invention.

"Behold, my older male sibling and his friend. I have re-updated the Universe Search Machine!" Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses as the two boys looked over to the machine in interest.

There was a large monitor in the room that was stationed on the wall, with buttons to press, wires added... and somehow, a coffee pot was attached to this machine.

"The machine that can take a look at your inner desires?" Lincoln asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why did you feel the need to upgrade it? And what did you even upgrade it with? It looks the same to me."

"Obviously, a hot chocolate machine." Lisa narrowed her eyes at her older brother before going over and tapping the coffee pot as some liquid came out of it. "So you can enjoy a drink while watching your inner desire play out on this monitor. Basically, it's the same thing as the old machine, but with a nice cup of cocoa to go with it."

Lincoln and Clyde looked a bit unimpressed, but shrugged as Clyde said, "Well, okay. And you volunteered us to see if it works?"

"Indeed." Lisa nodded as she pulled out a clipboard. "Though, in this particular case, I only need one volunteer. Clyde, I immediately thought of you."

"M-me?" Clyde raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I-I mean, I'm flattered, but-"

"Tut, tut, just sit down on that chair there and we'll get started with those inner desires." Lisa said as she settled Clyde down in a chair and put a helmet on him, covering his eyes.

"Uh, it's kinda dark..." Clyde said as he felt a mug in his hand as the coffee pot poured some hot chocolate in the young boy's hand. "Oh, but I can feel the mug of hot chocolate."

"Just sit back, and relax while your inner desires play out..." Lisa grinned as Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to exactly?" The white haired boy asked as the monitor turned on.

"Hush, Lincoln. Let us watch." Lisa whispered as the two's attention was turned on the monitor, as the classical piece known as 'Hungarian Dance No. 5' played in the background.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Royal Woods. Chaos had rang in the world since the monster outbreak had raided the town. The human population had dwindled by a large margin, and even then, it didn't account for the people that transformed into vampires, werewolves and reanimated zombies alike.

In the case of one zombified Clyde McBride, his day was quite ordinary. Take a nice little walk around Royal Woods, play a few games, find a human, eat their brains... monster instincts after all. But even when the rain was pelting him down, he didn't feel the effects of the water... considering that he was a zombie, it's most likely because they couldn't feel the droplets of the rain.

Regardless, Zombie Clyde pushed on ahead as he felt a rumble in his stomach. It was lunch time once again. And barely a scrap of human meat was around. In his zombified brain, Clyde knew that he would have to find a ripe human for the picking. After all, time waits for no one...

All of a sudden, his eye sight spotted something in the distance... a couple scared humans, just ripe for the pickings. They seem to have weapons of some sort, but nothing that could defend the two from a zombie. Clyde gave a small smirk as he started to slowly lumber over towards the humans. Little did the zombified Clyde realize was that the humans were actually running from a werewolf that was spotted from the area.

Indeed, not too far away, a werewolf version of Lynn Loud Jr., with brown fur and bright white eyes was enjoying the thrill of the chase as she had spotted her prey running away from her. But she was right on the scent with the humans as she spotted her prey. Normally, she'd try to run as fast as she could and grab one of those humans by the neck... but she decided to be clever. She spotted some trees that she could easily hide in as she slunked through each tree, slowly and slowly... then doing some quick sneaking when two trees were about two feet away. Then, spotting a rock, she quickly jumped behind it and hid as she watched her prey, looking around in hysterically. Two people, a husband and wife, were crying hysterically as each were hugging each other, wondering what would become of them.

Lynn gave the smirk... it was perfect... the opportunity to jump on the wife when they least expected it. Lynn started to get into a pouncing position as she gave a guttural growl. Then, with an unusual growling yell, she jumped out from behind the rock, only to hit the zombie that had walked right into her path.

The minute Clyde and Lynn's eyes met... it was like fate had brought them to each other, like... a sense of familiarity was in the air. Lynn growled at first, but upon recognizing Clyde's face, she softened up a bit as she nuzzled against his face. Of course, Clyde couldn't feel Lynn's nuzzling sound, but he could tell that she remembered him from the days before life turned into complete chaos. Clyde slowly patted the wolf-girl's head as the wolf girl barked in delight. Clyde groaned as the zombie smiled. Then, much to his surprise, Lynn licked the boy on the cheek. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew exactly what the wolf girl intended and gave a smile.

It was right at this moment that Clyde's stomach groaned again. Lynn, hearing it, got the idea as she looked at the scared human couple, who had just watched in confusion at what was going on and nodded towards the zombie. The zombie grinned as he offered his hand to shake. Lynn happily put her paw towards Clyde's zombified hand, before both turned towards the couple as they slowly backed away. Clyde and Lynn slowly approached the couple, hunger apparent before their eyes. The humans then started to go inside a small shed, but Clyde and Lynn entered in... as from inside the shed, sounds of growling, moaning and screaming was heard. A few minutes later, the husband and wife came out of the shed, seemingly satisfied with their meals as they walked out, both of these hidden, disguised Cthulhus wondering what other suckers would come out next...

* * *

"Interesting..." Lisa said as the monitor shut off, with Lincoln's mouth dropping in shock as Clyde took off the helmet, also in shock.

"Uh, Clyde? You mind telling me what that was?" Lincoln asked, turning to his friend.

"I have no idea! That wasn't my fantasy at all!" Clyde asked.

"But I think I got the idea." Lisa smirked as she shuffled her hands in succession. "It proves without a doubt that your true intended person happens to be a certain Lynn Loud Jr."

Lincoln's mouth dropped as Clyde frowned, "What are you talking about? You and I both know... in fact, practically everybody knows in this house... that I have a crush on LORI!"

"Ah, you just THINK your crush is Lori... but let's face it, you're never going to get together with her, not for a million years." Lisa simply said. "But according to the Universe Search Machine, this is who you're going to end up with in the future."

"Wait, wait, wait! You got that from a world where monsters roamed the world and Clyde and Lynn got eaten by Cthulhus disguised as humans?" Lincoln said in annoyance.

"You miss the point of the Universe Search Machine, my less intelligent brother." Lisa rolled her eyes. "This Universe Search Machine is set to confirm not what our world would be like, but what universe you and a destined person you end up with are still a couple... which is likely going to happen in a few years."

"What?" Clyde said in shock. "Me and Lynn? There's just no way that's possible."

With a shake of his head, Clyde left, leaving Lincoln just as confused as he asked, "So... you're telling me this Universe Search Machine actually shows my future girlfriend?"

"Or boyfriend, if you actually swing another way." Lisa explained. "But yes, that's basically the gist. Would you like to give it a go, brother?"

Lincoln paused as he thought about the offer for a few minutes... little realizing that Clyde was about to meet up with a familiar sports-loving girl downstairs.

* * *

And with that, Day One comes to a close! Next time on Day 2, we're going to be continuing from this one-shot (don't worry, this'll be the only time I do that) as we bring up something I done in last years Clynn Week! Which one? You'll see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	2. DAY 2: Genderswapped

And now, the second day of Clynn Week has arrived! This is going to take place after yesterday's one shot, and last year's Day 4 scenario, so yeah, let's see where we go from here! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 2: GENDERSWAPPED**

"See you tomorrow for another ball game, Mr. Grouse!" Lynn called out as she had recently departed from Mr. Grouse's house. "Looks like the Volcanoes are going to get a good year this time!"

Mr. Grouse, watching from the doorway, couldn't help but shake his head. "I highly doubt it, Lynn. The Meteors have DEFINITELY been playing good this year."

"You keep telling yourself that, old man." Lynn laughed as the brown haired, sports loving girl was walking back to her home address as she looked back towards Mr. Grouse's house, not helping but give a small smile. Ever since she and Mr. Grouse started watching sports together, she couldn't help but feel a bit of a bond between her and the old man. It was pretty exciting for her to have a partner that shared her interest in sports. But even on that note, she still wished she had other people to invite so they could watch the Volcanoes game.

As she walked inside, she started to head upstairs. But as soon as she took the first step, a blur immediately came down and pinned her down in surprise, causing the girl to yelp.

"Hey, jerk, I was-" Lynn started to say, only for her face to soften a bit when she recognized the glasses wearing African American boy that was currently face to face, pinning her down. "Oh... Clyde, it's just you..."

"L-Lynn?" Clyde blushed furiously, before jumping up and looking away, still a little nervous about something, much to Lynn's notice.

Unfortunately, before that instinct could take over, Lynn held a frown as she got up and crossed her arms. "You have quite a lot of nerve, sneaking up on me like that."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Clyde sighed. "It's just... Lincoln and I were in Lisa's room..."

The brown haired girl in the ponytail's eyes lit up, nodding. "Ah, say no more. Lisa attempted to experiment on the sibs again, huh? And you, I suppose. What did she subject you to this time?"

"Well, Lisa introduced us to this machine known as a 'Universe Search Machine'..." Clyde started to say as Lynn's eyes widened in shock. "And..."

"Oh God." Lynn muttered to herself as she shuddered. Clyde looked confused as he looked over at her.

"You know about the Universe Search Machine?" Clyde asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lynn shuddered nervously as she remembered the time Lisa invited her to participate in this experiment. "S-she told me this would find out about my true... uh, love."

"Really?" Clyde smiled nervously as he looked over to Lynn. "Who was your destined one?"

"Uh... th-that's not important. Why? What true love did it show you?" Lynn paused, looking over at the glasses wearing nerd in curiosity.

"Uh... like you said, it wasn't that important, but..." Clyde paused, wondering what words to say. "But in the universe I saw on the monitor, everybody was monsters in a post apocalyptic world."

"Really?" Lynn raised an eyebrow warily, then laughed. "Heh, that sounds like something LUCY might enjoy."

"Well, this was strangely different. I was a zombie, and you were there, but you were a werewolf." Clyde explained as Lynn stopped laughing, her eyes widening like saucers.

"Really? What was I doing?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clyde looked nervous as he bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her about what he had seen, involving the likes of the zombie Clyde and werewolf Lynn he saw cuddling against each other... he shook his head, deciding to leave that part out. "Well... you were chasing after the same human couple I was... but you did it in a sport-like style..."

The sport-loving tomboy calmed down a little as she gave a smirk. "Heh, that sure sounds like something I'd do..."

"But we cornered them... and they weren't humans, they were Cthulhus, and they ate us both." Clyde looked down. "That was it for my sequence."

Lynn paused in interest as she thought about what Clyde said. Lynn then said to herself, "Interesting how the story ended... but Clyde, let me ask you something. Did you have a zombie girlfriend in there?"

"No..." Clyde started to say, before yelping as Lynn raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, yes."

"Oh." Lynn paused as she looked away, biting her lip awkwardly.

At that moment, Clyde raised an eyebrow as he turned to the 13 year old girl. "Well, what about you, Lynn? What universe did you see from that Universe Search Machine?"

Lynn gulped a little, wondering how she could put in words the sight she saw a few months ago, back when Lisa invited her in for an experiment. She shuddered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Clyde didn't look convinced as he leaned closer to Lynn before jabbing his finger into her chest. "Come on, Lynnie. Give it up. Tell me what you saw."

"Clyde, no. I really don't-" Lynn tried to protest, but Clyde kept jabbing his finger into her chest, annoying the tomboyish girl, but making her smile a little.

"Give it. Come on. You know you want to. Come on." Clyde smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"This is no fair! You're cheating!" Lynn growled, but in a playful manner, before sighing and laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll-" Then, finally annoyed, she grabbed Clyde's finger, making him wince as she yelled, "OKAY, I'LL TALK!"

Silence filled the room, which was quite unusual, given the amount of noise the Loud House usually has every day. After a moment, Clyde gave a nod as Lynn silently let go of the boy's finger. "All right then. Spill."

Lynn took a deep breath as she and Clyde sat down on the couch, Lynn starting to explain the story, "Well, your world was a little more creative than mine. In the world I saw, we all swapped genders. I was a boy, and... you were a girl. We were the ONLY people in that simulation, strangely enough, so nothing strange."

"I was a girl?" Clyde asked. "Was I... a pretty girl?"

Lynn gave a slight girlish giggle upon Clyde's question. "Clyde, you ask the most silliest questions... yeah, you were pretty."

Clyde's eyes widened in interest as Lynn tried to continue the story.

"Anyway, in that simulation, you looked upset and I came over to... well, see if you were okay, I guess." Lynn sighed. "You were upset because something bad happened between you and the boy version of Lori."

Clyde looked over to Lynn in confusion. "What happened between girl me and boy Lori?"

"Well... long story short, boy Lori slapped girl you in the face and really gave it to you... pretty bad." Lynn bit her lip, wondering if she should even be telling this story.

Clyde's eyes widened in surprise. "That doesn't sound like Lori at all. Yeah, she is a little bit of a take charge sort of person and gets a little angry, but not to the extent where she-"

"I know, I know, it was a weird glitch in the Universe Search Machine, as Lisa told me." Lynn sighed. "Something about a hidden desire..."

Clyde looked over to Lynn and smirked. "Heh, kind of like what happened with me..."

"Y-yeah..." Lynn laughed a bit... before pausing. "Anyway, I comforted you and took you home. That was it."

"Really? I thoug-" Clyde paused... before his eyes widened. "Wait... you said you and me were the only people shown in that Universe Search Machine on your end."

"Yeah, so?" Lynn shrugged.

"So where was your intended one?"

The tomboy's eyes widened in horror, just now realizing that she had indeed forgotten to add that part. "Uh, well... that is... I-"

"Lynn, is there... something you're not telling me?" Clyde asked.

"Well, uh, that is, well, I, uh..." Lynn asked, looking awkward. After a moment, she looked down guiltily. "Oh, all right. I was hoping to avoid this for as long as possible, but... in the monitor, girl you and boy me... admitted our feelings for each other."

"Really?" Clyde asked in surprise.

Lynn groaned as she held her head in annoyance. "I wanted to ignore it. I wanted to tell myself that it would never happen... but even before then, I had a small, tiny crush on you. That stupid machine Lisa invented only exemplified it. I wanted you to see me as someone who would be worthy of being a hero, someone you look up to, and... well... loved." Lynn got up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm making this incredibly awkward..."

Clyde paused as he looked at Lynn's face as his eyes lit up in realization. And then, much to her surprise, Clyde grabbed Lynn's hands and pulled her closer as their lips met, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"Wh- huh-" Lynn started to say as they separated from the kiss.

"There's something else about the version I saw that I didn't tell you." Clyde said. "You and I... in our monster forms, when we met, we didn't exchange words, but we looked at each other, as if we were both in love, and that we would happily share a meal together... and even though it ended in our deaths, I think I finally understand the message that the Universe Search Machine is trying to convey to me... Lynn, call me crazy, but I want to give this relationship a chance."

"Honest?" Lynn asked in surprise, blushing.

"Until the ends of the Earth, until our deaths, I want to be close to you, Lynn." Clyde smiled as he started to lean closer. "I'll always adore your brown fur..."

Lynn looked in surprise, before giving a smile and laughing as she pulled Clyde. "Shut up and kiss me, Claire."

"Who?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"Your girl self from my vision. Just kiss me, you doof!" Lynn said as Clyde obeyed without question.

As Clyde and Lynn were making out on the couch, little did they realize was that from upstairs, most of the Loud sisters and Lincoln were watching this display as Lori gave a small smirk, feeling happy for the little weirdo.

"Well..." Lisa said to herself as she pulled out a clipboard. "I think it's safe to say that we can call this mission a success..."

"You totally knew that Universe Search Machine of yours would get Clyde and Lynn together, didn't you?" Lincoln asked.

"I've been meaning to get both of them on separate days, but one or the other would always be busy..." Lisa said.

"Oh! Does this mean we can prepare ourselves for the wedding?" Lola asked. "I call ring girl!"

The girls and Lincoln could only laugh as they got up and decided to go back to their regular activities, leaving Clyde and Lynn alone on the couch as they were cuddling towards each other... knowing that tonight had marked their first night as a couple...

* * *

And that is the end of Day 2! Okay, this won't follow continuity from here on in, so the rest of the days will be separate one-shots! And next time, we're going to go through Lynn's struggles! What is she struggling with? You'll see tomorrow! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	3. DAY 3: Cheerleader

Welcome to Day 3 of Clynn Week! What possibilities are going to happen today? Let's find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 3: CHEERLEADER**

It was quite an unusual request from Lincoln when Clyde was on the phone with him. He was minding his own business, just playing with his cats when Lincoln gave him the call to come to the Loud House right away. Thinking it was an emergency or something, he started to approach the Loud House with caution, wondering if the sisters were in the middle of one of their chaotic tirades against Lincoln or if one of the sisters was hurt. Either way, he knew he needed to check.

As soon as he climbed up to the porch to the Loud House, he noticed the door swinging open. Clyde then stopped shortly as he noticed who was standing at the foot of the door, looking rather embarrassed as said person stepped out, and the door slammed.

"Uh..." Clyde paused as he noted said person standing, looking really embarrassed at what she was about to do. "Lynn? What are you..." He started blushing. "Wearing?"

"What does it look like?" Lynn gritted her teeth in annoyance as her hair was done in two ponytails that stuck out in the front, and wearing a red frilly crop top with a red and white patterned skirt, knee high socks and short red boots. She also held two pom poms in her hands.

"Well, you look like you're in position to be a cheer-" Clyde started to say.

"Don't say it." Lynn grumbled to herself.

"Well, why ARE you dressed like that?" Clyde asked as Lynn held up a finger, shushing the boy as he looked in mere confusion.

After looking down for a minute, Lynn then put on a fake happy smile as she started to hop and dance around, waving the pom poms along the way as she gave a chant, "Clyde's my man! Clyde's my man! He's so smart and pretty, I think I'll throw a fitty! YAY!"

She said the last 'yay' with a monotone in her voice as Clyde just watched with confusion, and mere amusement as she continued cheering, "I love my sweetie Clyde, I wear my love with pride! For when I'm near my boy dear, I jump out loud and cheer! YAY!"

Lynn groaned as she looked back towards the window, with a pair of eyes watching as whoever was watching, gave a thumbs-up. Lynn grumbled to herself, but continued with her last cheer. "I offer Clyde my love, we're like a pair of doves! Like the cheese that is from Swiss, just give me a great big kiss!"

Lynn shut her eyes as she puckered her lips, waiting for Clyde to take initiative. Clyde paused... before giving a big grin. Lynn opened one eye... before Clyde leaned in and gave Lynn a kiss on the lips, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. After the two separated, Clyde blushed a bit as he said, "Wow, you really must appreciate our relationship if you went to the trouble of dressing like a cheerleader to do all that."

"It wasn't that." Lynn grumbled as she turned to see Leni peeking out and hiding her mouth as she gave a giggle. "Leni forced me into a stupid dare to put on something that I would never put on and recite my love to you in a poem that Lucy wrote specifically for that moment!"

Clyde looked in surprise as he raised an eyebrow. "You don't like cheerleaders?"

"Don't get me wrong, Clyde." Lynn sighed as she gave a shrug. "I think cheerleaders are cool, I mean, there's a reason they can do good struts, but cheerleading is like, the last thing I'd ever want to do. It's more... exercise than anything, really."

"I thought being the sports lover you are, you'd get in on the cheerleading aspect." Clyde pointed out as the brown haired tomboy raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." Lynn frowned, looking at her boyfriend.

"Well... when you think about it, all the jocks would love you, they appreciate you for your athletic charm and support..." Clyde said.

"Maybe so, but have you heard the stories about how many dumb jocks and cheerleaders get together and..." Lynn groaned. "...cause accidents?"

"Accidents?" Clyde asked in confusion.

Lynn looked over to the African American boy in sympathy as she noogied his head. "You're very innocent, Clyde, very innocent. You obviously haven't heard the debacle of the Packards and one of the cheerleaders and how one little accident went a long way..."

"I..." Clyde cocked his head in confusion. "I haven't kept up with sports lately..."

"Never look it up." Lynn said as she gave a smirk, before sighing. "But seriously, I'm never going to be a cheerleader wearing this stupid thing. If I want to cheer, I prefer it to be inside a stadium, watching the game! Or on TV watching the game. I don't really care which one, as long as I'm not acting like a bimbo cheerleader!"

"Well..." Clyde blushed a bit. "That's a bit of a shame, really. You really rock that cheerleading outfit."

Lynn blushed a bit, before shaking her head, "Yeah, well, if you really like it... maybe I'll wear it... but don't get any ideas."

"You have my word..." Clyde chuckled nervously... before raising an eyebrow. "Now, what was that about doing this on a dare?"

"Oh, it's Game Day in the Loud House. Lola chose Truth or Dare. And Leni actually dared me to go through with this stupid idea." Lynn frowned. "Sorry if I had to get you involved in this..."

The African American boy laughed. "Oh, no worries. I should have known something was off when Lincoln said to come right away."

The tomboy couldn't help but smile. "Eh, what can be done... well, see you later, then Clyde."

"See you. Tell Lincoln I'll see him tomorrow for another ARGGH! marathon!" Clyde said as he turned around and waved towards his girlfriend.

Lynn nodded as she watched Clyde leave... before turning back and entering the Loud House, just as Luna was banging one of her own guitars right on the couch, breaking it. Lynn, not paying attention to Luan's chuckling, marched right over and took her seat to a smirking Leni as Leni turned to her little sister. "Like, how did your little romantic talk go, Lynn-y?"

Lynn immediately turned to the blonde haired sweetheart, giving her a death glare. "If you ever pick dare, I will make sure you will suffer from the most heinous dare that I can think of!"

"Oh, so it went well!" Leni grinned innocently. "I love Truth or Dare! It really helps us get close together..."

Lynn sighed as she turned back towards the others, feeling a bit cold at the moment, but eventually smiling on the inside as she thought more about Clyde. Thankfully, nobody brought this incident up all day...

* * *

And day 3 has come to a close! Tomorrow, Clyde and Lynn have been invited to the all national-finals of hockey! What'll happen during the hockey game with this couple? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	4. DAY 4: Champion

Day 4 of Clynn Week has arrived! Let's see what happens today! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 4: CHAMPION**

Today's hockey game was packed to the brim as the two teams were battling it out over the puck. In fact, it wasn't just any ordinary hockey game. It was the all-national finals, where whoever won the game would move onto the championship. And right in the middle of the audience, two kids were sitting together as one of them was looking very enthusiastic about her team winning.

"YES! GO TIGERS GO! GO TIGERS GO!" Lynn shouted loudly as the person next to her was just looking at his guide in embarrassment, wondering why he even agreed to go with her in the first place. Lynn noticed as she took the guide away from the embarrassed boy. "Ah, come on, Clyde, cheer a little, we're getting close to that championship match!"

"Uh, right..." Clyde chuckled nervously as he settled himself down, looking over at his girlfriend. "Lynn, do you always have to make a spectacle of yourself?"

Lynn rolled her eyes a bit as she said, "Clyde, you're in a stadium full of hockey fans! They're the most rowdiest bunch you've ever had to face!"

"I know, I know..." Clyde gave a sigh as he shook his head.

He supposed that it was his own fault that she convinced him to go along. Ever since Lynn won those two hockey game tickets on a radio show, she tried to get Lincoln or one of her sisters to go with her, but unfortunately, the hockey finals took place on the same day the family got invited to a party by one of their friends, which was very rare in and of itself, considering the Loud family doesn't usually get invited to parties unless it was circumstantial. But Lynn desperately wanted to go to the game, so she tried asking all the friends she knew, even Mr. Grouse, but they all had their own plans. Clyde was literally the last person she knew that she asked. Knowing that Lynn would go through all this trouble just to see the hockey game, he gradually accepted, knowing that he needed to be away from his overprotective parents, if only for a little while.

Of course, upon getting to the actual game itself, Clyde was starting to get a little... uncomfortable around the excited and well-deep into the game hockey players. He tried to pay attention to the game as well as he could, but he didn't quite follow it. But, as polite as he was, he decided to root for her team, the Tigers, as they were a point up on their opponents, the Whales.

"COME ON!" Lynn shouted out loud as she saw what was going on in the ice. "Rhody had the RIGHT to hit that guy with his hockey stick! Don't put him in the penalty box!"

Clyde could only shake his head in embarrassment, much to Lynn's annoyance. "Ugh, come on, Clydesdale, jump up a little and cheer!"

"Uh, that's okay, really..." Clyde said as he settled himself down.

The tomboy, on the other hand, looked rather annoyed. "Okay, look, if you don't want to cheer, then let's switch seats. You have a huge line of room over to see on that seat."

"A-are you sure?" Clyde asked as Lynn pulled out her ticket stub from her pocket and handed it to Clyde.

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me your stub and we'll switch. Nobody'll know the difference." Lynn scoffed a little.

The young boy paused, then shrugged a bit before digging in his pocket and pulling out his stub before handing it to Lynn as the two switched places as Clyde felt a little more comfortable. Just as Lynn was settling in, the horns blared as the hockey players were leaving the ice as Lynn groaned, "Ugh, it's the end of the first period. Guess it means a waiting period..."

"Ladies and gentleman, don't leave your seats just yet, we are about to announce the lucky winner of today's Lucky Seat of the Day! The winner will receive two tickets to the Hockey Championship Game in Toronto!" The announcer called as Lynn's eyes lit up.

"Oh! This is sweet!" Lynn said as she got up and did a giddy dance of excitement as Clyde raised an eyebrow. "You just watch, Clyde! I'm hoping for a chance to win!"

"Uh, Lynn, do you know the chances of you winning the tickets?" Clyde asked.

"Not really, because I don't have Lisa there to calculate it, but this is exciting! Some lucky schmo is going to get the hockey tickets and they'll probably ask their date out to Toronto when they see the championship game start. I know how this works! You just count your lucky stars."

Clyde rolled his eyes as he pulled out his ticket stub as the announcer started to give out the ticket number.

"Our lucky seat of the day is in Section 9! Row G! Seat Number 27!" The announcer said.

Lynn lit up as Clyde looked over in annoyance as the girl looked at her ticket. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the section number... the row number... and the seat number she... deflated. "26?"

Clyde blinked as he looked at his ticket stub... before his eyes widened in shock as he yelped. Unfortunately for him, Lynn caught on as she narrowed her eyes towards the boy. "Clyde... I want my seat back."

"Uh, sure thing." Clyde said as he was about to hand the ticket stub back to Lynn, but unfortunately, somebody had caught the boy holding the ticket.

"There he is! The lucky seat winner!" One of the people said in excitement as they took Clyde and started to bring him out.

"H-hey! What are you- take your hands off, stop!" Clyde yelled as Lynn's eyes shrank in horror as she watched Clyde being taken away from the stands and inside the stadium lobby. She narrowed her eyes angrily as she stood up.

* * *

About five minutes later, Clyde had returned with the tickets in hand as he looked at them, speechless as he turned to see an angry, standing up Lynn. "Uh, hi Lynn."

Lynn turned to Clyde, her teeth all bared up, angry than she had ever felt. Clyde sighed as he looked down, "Look, this was your own fault. You're the one who traded seats with me."

Lynn said nothing, but just stood there, seething in anger. Clyde gave a sigh as he looked down. "Again, I'm sorry. I know how much this hockey game meant to you... so... you can have the tickets if you'd like."

Clyde immediately winced as Lynn looked at Clyde in anger, before softening up a little bit. She paused as she took a few deep breaths, before looking over at her friend. "You'd really do that, Clyde?"

"Well, yeah. This was your seat. You were the one who should be getting these tickets, not me." Clyde said as he handed the tickets over to Lynn. "I mean, you've noticed me by now. I'm not even a huge hockey sort of guy."

"Hey, don't knock it until you tried it." Lynn said as she pocketed the tickets before putting a hand on her confused friend. "Look, I am a little angry that I switched seats before I knew what was happening. But... I am glad for you, Clyde. You won me those championship tickets, and you know, no matter which team loses, I'm still going to that championship game in Toronto!"

Lynn danced a bit happily, much to Clyde's amusement, before she continued, "You have no idea how much this means to me, and I know you don't like hockey all that much, but it makes me happy to know that you're willing to give me those tickets. Heh, you must really like me, Clyde?"

She then turned towards her friend with a flirtatious wink, making Clyde blush a bit. "Uh, don't get the wrong idea, I-"

Lynn looked up and grinned before grabbing Clyde and kissing him, surprising, yet confusing the boy. As soon as the two separated, Clyde sputtered a bit before asking, "What was that for?"

"We were on Kiss Cam." Lynn smirked as Clyde looked over towards the monitors as indeed, both the kids were being focused on the main monitor with a pink background filter surrounding it. "Heh, count your lucky stars, Clyde. That's twice we're involved in something during a hockey game!"

"W-wow..." Clyde said as he sat down, with a now calm Lynn grinning as she sat down and held his hand. "You know, maybe I should give hockey a chance more often if these are the types of rewards I receive..."

Lynn smirked as she said, "Then you're gong to need to know the ins and outs of all things hockey related. Oh, the second period is on! Time for the game to commence! GO TIGERS!"

Clyde smiled as he waved his hand around to see the skaters back on the ice, ready to play another period. As the game continued on, Clyde learned one thing about himself today, in that he was beginning to enjoy hockey a little more than he thought. Maybe hanging out with Lynn was rubbing on him...

* * *

Day 4 has ended! How did you guys like it? Tomorrow, Lynn sees Clyde with another girl... how will she react? You'll see soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	5. DAY 5: Jealousy

And now we come to Day 5 of Clynn Week! Let's see where we go this time! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 5: JEALOUSY**

The bell had rang as everybody in Royal Woods Elementary was coming out of school, most of them being excited for the weekend ahead. As for a certain Clyde McBride himself, he was collecting his books and things for a fun day out with a certain girl that he happened to have a crush on... and surprisingly enough, it wasn't Lori for once. As a matter of fact, he had planned to meet her outside the school she was coming out of, since she had no practice today. As soon as the boy had finished packing his bag, he put on the backpack and was about to head out the door, when he heard a familiar, dark voice.

"Hello, Clyde. Are you busy?"

Clyde turned and his eyebrow raised in surprised as a familiar black haired girl approached him. She was around the same age as him, with dark pale skin, purple eye shadow, with her hair covering one eye, and wearing a purple dress with a small skull on it and black fingerless gloves. Clyde gave a small smile as he waved to his friend, "Hey, Haiku. Actually, I was about to head out to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh. Because I was wondering if you'd help me out with something." Haiku said as she motioned to Clyde. "We can talk about it on the way to where you want to go, if that's what you prefer."

Clyde paused, before nodding to his friend as both kids were heading out together, Haiku opening up her umbrella as she shielded herself from the incoming sunlight. "Uh, sure. What can I help you with, Haiku?"

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Royal Woods Middle School, class had just went out as Lynn slid down the steps via baseball player style as she gave a laugh. "Ah, no school, no worries about homework... AND a date with the sweetest boy I could ask for! What more could there be?"

Lynn couldn't help but smile a little as she sat down and patiently waited for that certain boy to approach. However, what started as a ten minute wait turned into twenty minutes as Lynn was already getting bored. She looked at her watch, poking it before frowning. "Ugh, where is he? He's late!"

Getting a little impatient, the tomboy Loud girl got up and started to walk around, attempting to peek both ways to see if he was coming... only for her eyes to spot something in the distance. Keeping herself hidden, she watched as she noticed two familiar kids walking nearby. The first person talking was her 'date', and the second person he was talking to was...

"Isn't that the girl Lucy has in her little Mortician's Club? What's she doing here?" Lynn asked as she continued to watch Clyde and Haiku talk with each other as Clyde gave a small chuckle. Lynn watched as Haiku's eye seemed to light up in delight, but didn't show the emotion as she talked with her friend. Lynn's teeth gritted as she kept watching the conversation taking place between the boy and the girl. She couldn't help but wonder if Clyde was seeing Haiku behind her back. Her anger seemed justified at the time, so she waited patiently until she noted Haiku going her separate ways as Clyde waved good-bye to her. Lynn watched as Haiku walked past the school with Lynn crossing her arms in anger. A couple minutes later, Clyde walked up with a smile on his face, noticing Lynn nearby.

"Hi, Lynn, sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" Clyde asked, only to stop when he noticed Lynn's angry face. His demeanor immediately changed to nervous as he said, "You're not mad that I'm late, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad." Lynn said rather calmly.

Clyde really looked unnerved as he said, "Are you sure, because..."

"Hush, hush." Lynn said as she put up one finger, causing the boy to keep silent. She glared at Clyde as the tomboy continued, "Don't think I didn't see you with that girl nearby..."

"You mean Haiku?" Clyde asked in confusion... before his eyes widened as he chuckled. "No, Lynn, you got the wrong idea. Haiku and I are just friends..."

"Oh really." Lynn said, her anger not going away anytime soon. "Because from what I see, you were enjoying quite a lovely conversation with her. What did you talk about, darkness? Rain clouds? How everything's better when the world is plunged into eternal damnation?"

Now Clyde was starting to get a little edgy as he glared at Lynn. "We weren't talking about any of that. I just made a promise to Haiku that I'd help her and the Morticians Club out this weekend by getting the coffee shop for a poetry slam!"

"Oh, really?" Lynn gritted her teeth, glaring at Clyde. "Don't you lie to me, Clyde. I saw it in her eye. She wants you, Clyde, so bad! It just... SHE MAKES ME SO ANGRY!"

Clyde groaned as he held his head. "Lynn, stop! Why are you acting so jealous? Haiku's not even my type!"

Lynn turned to see Clyde's nervous face, as she took a few deep breaths, realizing that she was scaring him. Lynn sighed as she looked down, "I'm sorry, it's just... now that we're dating, I love you too much, and I don't know, I guess this is my first SERIOUS relationship. I'm sorry that I'm scaring you, I just..." Lynn looked down sadly. "I don't know."

"You're being irrational." Clyde said, slowly figuring out why Lynn was angry. "Because you don't want to let me go and if you see me with another girl, something inside you just snaps."

Lynn paused as she thought about it, before sighing. "Heh, I suppose that could be it..."

"I'm sorry, Lynn. I didn't mean to make you jealous." Clyde said as he hugged the girl he loved.

Lynn calmed down as she gave a hug back to her boyfriend. "I guess it can't be helped..." She frowned, "Though if for whatever reason you do try to cheat on me, I'm going to introduce you to a new friend of mine..."

"Really? What's her name?" Clyde asked.

"Her first name is Pieca, last name is Rope." Lynn simply said, glaring at Clyde.

The boy chuckled nervously as he put a hand behind his head. "Uh, duly noted."

Lynn grinned happily as she clutched the boy's hand. "All right, glad we cleared that up. Now, you said we were going to a movie together?"

"I what? Oh, uh, yeah, movies!" Clyde continued to laugh a bit before leading Lynn out of the school and out into the streets of Royal Woods. "So, what were you thinking about seeing?"

"I hear there's a new sports movie called 'The Soccer Mom From West Point'! It's based on a true story, about a woman who leads a low rate soccer team to victory!" Lynn smirked.

"You always love sports movies, Lynn." Clyde gave a little smirk.

"True, but can I help that I love any movie where sports are the main focus?" Lynn laughed as the two continued on their way. "So, what are you going to be doing with Haiku's little Mortician Club, huh? Mind if I help out?"

"I don't know, Lynn. They're pretty dark, even by your standards." Clyde said as the two started to keep walking.

"Please, I have Lucy as a roommate at my house. I think I know perfectly about creepy things." Lynn smirked.

"Well... if you think you can handle it..." Clyde continued as the two kept talking through the day.

It was mostly small talk and laughter throughout the rest of the day, but Lynn had learned one thing. Jealousy can be a cruel feeling to have when getting a new boyfriend, and even though sometimes it can be justified, it's also a feeling that somebody can help you through, even if it's the person who caused the jealousy in the first place. She took that lesson to heart, to say the least.

* * *

With that, Day 5 is done, and only two more days to go! How did you guys like it? Tomorrow... what is up with Clyde, Lynn and Lincoln? What are they doing? What's today? What's going on? Find out soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	6. DAY 6: Opposite

All right, time for Day 6 of Clynn Week! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 6: OPPOSITE**

It was a lovely morning in the life of Leni Loud. Her morning routine had been completely normal so far, brushing her hair, fixing a loose thread she found in one of her dresses, and she even had her nails done right today. The sweet, blonde haired girl gave a happy smile as she felt ready to go to the mall. But as she was exiting out of her room, she noticed something rather... odd.

"HEADS UP, LENS!"

Leni jumped back as she noticed Lincoln dribbling a basketball and throwing it towards the back of a makeshift hoop that was above Lori and Leni's door. Leni blinked in confusion as she asked, "Hello, uh... Linky? Why are you playing basketball?"

"Uh, duh, because I love sports so much!" Lincoln said as he smirked, throwing the ball to the side before putting on a football head. "TACKLE!"

Leni yelped as Lincoln tried to jump her, but stepped aside as he crashed on the floor. "Uh... right... I'm just going to go downstairs..."

"Suit yourself!" Lincoln said as he got up, giving a thumbs up. "I got to get these clothes into the basket, hockey style! See you later, Leni!"

The blonde haired girl gave a nervous smile as she started to go downstairs, still keeping an eye on her brother as he was throwing clothes in a random laundry basket the way Lynn would do it, via hockey stick. She paused as she tried to think about what was going on. And this was a rare opportunity, Leni actually thinking about something for once. She bit her lip, not quite realizing what had happened. As she went downstairs, her eyes spotted a familiar girl. "Uh, Lynn, why is Lincol-"

Leni stopped short as she noticed that Lynn was dressed up differently than usual... actually, she was wearing almost nothing as she was sitting around in her underwear, reading comic books as Clyde was giving Lynn a massage on the girl's neck. "Oh, Lynn, your neck is so soft..."

"You know, Clyde, this comic book really does open your mind, doesn't it?" Lynn laughed. "I mean, Ace Savvy is really a hero to all, isn't he?"

"You could say that again, my beautiful Lynn." Clyde gave a happy sigh as he looked over... and started to beep a bit like a robot. Lynn could only shake her head as she picked up the remote. Lynn looked up towards a wall nearby and grinned as she said, "Oh hi there, wall! I'm talking to you like the complete weirdo that I usually am!"

"Uh..." Leni blinked as Lynn looked over and grinned.

"Oh, hey, Leni! I was just about to put on Clyde and I's favorite program, ARRGH! You want to join in?" Lynn grinned as she motioned her older sister over.

"Is... did the temperature drop in here?" Leni asked as she looked around.

All of a sudden, Luan came out with a rock guitar in her hand as she started to play it very loud and screamed out, "YEAAAAAH!"

"Huh?" Leni asked in confusion as Luna came out, wearing funny glasses as she walked up to Leni.

"Hey uh, Leni! What kind of music to chiropractors listen to?" Luna asked as she held a microphone.

"Luna, what's-" Leni asked, looking scared and horribly confused.

"Hip-POP!" Luna said as she bulged her hip towards Leni, before giving a laugh. "Get it?"

"I'm simply beautiful, aren't I?" Leni's eyes widened as she turned to see Lana wearing a dress and swaying her hips from side to side.

All of a sudden, Lola came in, wearing plain overalls with a black oil stain as she burped. "Sorry I'm late, had to get the car all fixed up."

"What the-" Leni asked as Lucy came down, wearing glasses and a smart that that covered her eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, behold my new invention, the Bee Summoner!" Lucy said, still in the monotone voice, but saying it with an impressive tone as Lisa came down, her hair covering her eyes and reading something.

"What is in a name, but a dark rose that is lame!" Lisa quoted.

Leni looked around, looking horribly confused, trying to make heads or tales of what was going on... Luan playing loud music, Luna telling jokes, Lola preferring to work, Lana acting like a pageant show contestant, Lucy being a genius, Lisa a dark poet? Even Clyde was rubbing himself against a lazy Lynn, who looked content with Clyde rubbing against her. Did she leave anyone out?

"TEAM CRASH!"

Oh yeah, she couldn't forget Lincoln acting like a sports maniac... but either way, that flipped her lid as she gave the loudest scream in the world, before running out the door as she exclaimed, "CATS ARE NOW DOGS, DOGS ARE NOW CATS! IT'S CHAOS IN THE WORLD, CHAOS!"

The Loud House suddenly fell silent as they looked in confusion as Clyde paused, "Did somebody forget to tell Leni today was opposite day?"

"Oops." Lynn blushed in embarrassment as most of the girls and Lincoln looked at her.

Lori, who was watching from nearby, feeding Lily, sighed as she called out, "This is the last time you all tune in to Nickelodeon! You know Leni can't take something as simple as Opposite Day! It drives her crazy!"

The other sisters, Lincoln and Clyde looked pretty embarrassed as Lori sighed, before picking Lily up. "Whatever. I'm going to go get her and explain what's really going on. You keep doing what you're doing."

The others nodded as they watched Lori leave with Lily in her hands. As soon as they were sure she was gone, Lincoln smirked as he looked at the other sisters. "As we were?"

"As we were." All the sisters said as they decided to resume their opposite duties of the day.

"Keep having a crush on me, Clyde. I'm starting to enjoy the attention." Lynn smirked as Clyde gave a nod.

"Wh-whatever you say, beautiful Lynn." Clyde said as Lynn gave a giggle, before turning the TV on to Lincoln's favorite show.

As she started to watch, she raised an eyebrow as Lynn said, truthfully, "Hey you know, this show actually is pretty good."

* * *

That's it for Day 6! How did you guys like it? Tomorrow, we'll be heading to the final day of Clynn Week as we end on a little bit of a... somber note. By the way, yeah, the jab at Nickelodeon was intentional. I can't help but have the characters that come from that channel make jabs at their own channel, it's something that I can't resist! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	7. DAY 7: Camp

And with that, another Clynn Week is closing out, the final day has arrived! And how are we going to end Clynn Week this year? Just read on and find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CLYNN WEEK 2020: DAY 7: CAMP**

The second day of summer was going to be quite the tough time for Clyde McBride, especially when he was standing in front of the bus stop, waiting for the bus. It was hard to believe, but his dads had told the boy that he was being sent to summer camp. Having already planned out an entire summer with his best friend, Lincoln, he was hoping to accomplish some things on their list of things to do. But on the bright side, at least he was only going to camp for a couple of weeks, so he'd be back to play with Lincoln in no time.

But regardless of that fact, going to camp meant spending less time with the girl he had been meeting for quite a while. Ever since he fell for Lynn, he couldn't help but find her enthusiastic pride for sports enjoyable and her tough demeanor well-meaning. He had thought he would be spending the rest of his days acting like a love-crushed idiot in front of Lori, but the more he hung around Lynn, the more he realized that maybe she wasn't half as bad as others were making her out to be. Irregardless, ever since that silly love declaration that took place between the two at a dance party Lori had organized, Lynn and Clyde have started dating, which the other girls would tease the middle sister about, but he knew she didn't care.

And to think, two weeks would go by without her in his life. He couldn't help but give a sad sigh.

"Clyde!"

His head lifted up for a moment, before turning to see a very familiar face running up to him, suitcase in hand. "Lynn?"

Lynn panted a bit as she caught up to the black haired boy, but recovered quickly as she took Clyde in her arms in a romantic fashion and spun him around, causing him to laugh a little. After that moment of happiness, both looked each other in the eyes with forlorn regret.

"Oh, Clyde, I came as soon as I heard you were taking a trip." Lynn said as she stared the boy she loved in the eyes.

"Yeah, it was a little shocking when I saw that I had to go camping." Clyde said.

"I honestly don't know what I'll do without you, though? How will I eat? How will I live?" Lynn said in a dramatic tone of voice.

Clyde responded with the same corny soap opera voice, "You'd do it with your family, but it wouldn't be the same since I'll be gone."

Lynn gave a dramatic gasp of horror as she put her arm over her, pretending to swoon as Clyde was now holding her. "Oh, my love, don't ever say that!"

"But it's true, my beautiful strong girl." Clyde whimpered as he looked down at the tomboy with love in his eyes. "And I will admit, I probably won't be the same while I'm away."

"You are going to make sure you don't fall for any other girls, right?" Lynn said in a dramatic tone of voice.

Clyde could only respond with a sad smile as Lynn looked up. All of a sudden, Clyde pulled the girl into a kiss as Lynn's eyes widened in surprise... before moaning and groaning, putting her arms around the boy as she took in that kiss. Once their lips parted, Clyde gave a grin as Lynn's eyes watered. "Does that indicate my promise?"

"It certainly does." Lynn sighed happily. "I'm sure you'll behave greatly those two weeks..."

"How do you figure, my beautiful brown-haired girl?" Clyde said.

"Well..." Lynn started to say in a dramatic tone... before saying it in a blunt, honest tone of voice. "Because I'm going with you, you dunce. I volunteered to chaperone most of the activities."

"Wait, really?" Clyde asked, snapping himself out of that soap opera nonsense that the two were reenacting just for that moment.

"Oh yeah. When I heard your dads saying you were going to camp, I figured you needed somebody to give you the ropes. So I signed up for the volunteer program." Lynn smirked as she winked towards the boy.

"Uh, is that even legal? I'm a camper and you're a counselor. I think people are going to question that matter for when camp activities are up."

"Don't sweat it, Clyde." Lynn smirked. "I got some things arranged..." Lynn then used her fist to punch her other hand, lightly as she gave a big smirk. "If you know what I mean."

The boy did not want to know what Lynn meant. Before he could change the subject, Lynn's demeanor quickly changed to a cheerful one as she pointed to the left. "Oh, bus is here!"

Clyde turned and not too far away, indeed, a small bus was approaching as it stopped in front of the two kids and opened the door. After quickly getting their things, Clyde and Lynn went inside and travelled a bit before taking their seats in the middle. As the bus progressed moving, there was one thing on Clyde's mind as he turned to his girlfriend turned camp counselor. "Say Lynn? Do you get any special privileges when being a counselor?"

"Plenty of privileges. Why do you ask?" Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"Is one of those privileges free access to all snacks you can have?" Clyde gave a small wink towards his girlfriend.

Getting the idea, Lynn returned the wink as she gave a small, mischievous grin. Clyde laughed, "Lynn, I'm beginning to believe that camp is going to be quite fun..."

The brown haired, sport loving Loud sister couldn't agree more as she looked out the window and towards the close morning sun. Even though it may take a long time to adjust to a brand new schedule, she knew one thing for sure...

Camp was going to be very fun...

* * *

"To be continued." An older Clyde said as he closed his storybook.

His daughter, Clynn, laying down in a bed all covered up, looked confused as she asked, "Wait, what? To be continued? You can't just end the story on a cliffhanger? What about camp? Did mommy and you have a good time?"

"Of course we did, sweetheart." Clyde said as he patted his young daughter. "And don't worry, you'll get more about our camp adventures eventually. I just can't tell you them now. Because it's time for bed."

"But-" Clynn started before giving a small yawn. "I'm not sl-sleep- zzzzzzz…"

The young man smiled as he noticed his daughter snoozing off before patting the little girl's head. He got up and carefully snuck out of his little girl's room before shutting the door gently. As he was about to go downstairs, he found himself getting tackle-hugged by a familiar brown haired woman giving a small grin.

"So, gave her that 'to be continued' story, huh?" The older Lynn gave a smirk.

Clyde could only laugh. "You overheard?"

"How could I not?" Lynn smirked. "I can't wait until we get her to the camp we gone to! Just think of the wonderful possibilities that she'll enjoy."

Clyde laughed as he rubbed his wife's head. "Probably won't be the same since you won't be around to sneak me junk food."

"Hey!" Lynn laughed as she started tickling Clyde, who only laughed as the two went down.

And as the two continued their tickle fight, they knew that no matter what happens, no matter what stories that they'll tell their sweet and tough daughter, their love for each other would always shine...

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is the end of Day 7, and Clynn Week 2020 is complete! How did you guys like it? It was nice to go back to Clynn Week again, but... I'm probably not going to do another Clynn Week next year. Probably because it already takes enough of writing time for my other projects as is. But still, it's a fun little exercise/experience, and if you guys want to try Clynn Week for yourselves, maybe they'll be another one next year on DeviantArt. Granted, I don't know who'll be in charge of it next year, considering the original guy who made Clynn Week wasn't in charge this year, and the second guy decided to continue the tradition... but we'll see what happens soon enough. Again, big thank you to the original creator Petrus-C-Visagie on Fanfiction and DeviantArt for the idea of Clynn Week, and special thanks to MonsterFan50 on DeviantArt, who continued the tradition and let me know of its existence! The name of 'Clynn' for Clyde and Lynn's daughter is credited to Sonson-Sensei on DeviantArt! Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, and have a VERY wonderful day!


End file.
